


BDSM

by Haru_Loysingh



Series: Haru´s Supernatural Prompt Challange [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dean in Trouble, Drugs, F/M, Fun, Multi, Sam to the Rescue, Toys, Womanizer Dean, actually just hints XD, no worries it´s not really smutty, only hints on stuff, teenager sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Loysingh/pseuds/Haru_Loysingh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets in trouble and Sam´s to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BDSM

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt to my own Supernatural Prompt Challenge. This time my prompt was BDSM and as I planned ..I placed it in their youth. SO yeah.....and no worried it´s not smutty. More like fun. 
> 
> Sam´s 16 years old and Dean´s 20.

Sam grabbed the steering wheel so tight his knuckles showed white. He tried to remember all the things Dean had taught him about driving. He didn´t have his license yet - well he had the fake one his dad had given him for his 16th birthday last week - but he had actually never driven the Impala alone before. 

But this was an emergency. 

Dean wouldn´t have asked him for help otherwise. His older brother had called earlier sounding rather panicky. "Sammy! You gotta get me outta here! NOW! Take Baby and pick me up. Hurry up and Oh! Sammy! Not a single word to dad!" 

He last part was the easiest for their dad was sleeping soundly on the couch and would be for several more hours as the empty whiskey bottles promised. Sam was trained enough to sneak out without a sound - Dean had seen to that years ago and so starting the engine of the Impala was probably the most noise he made. But it didn´t wake his father either. 

Dean had given him an address and getting there felt like the longest drive even though it was probably less than ten minutes. 

He arrived at a house a bit out of town and - bumping into the trashcans - he stopped the car. His Dad and Dean would probably scold him later if there was a scratch on their beloved car, so Sam hoped this rescue was worth all the trouble. 

Dean wasn´t anywhere to be seen and now this weird feeling started to grow in his guts that his brother might be hurt. Maybe that Vampire next that they had put down earlier that night....maybe there had been some running that they didn´t catch? 

Sam got out of the car and opened the trunk. Most of the weapons inside he had by now learned to handle by heart and when he had turned 12 he even got his own weapons to store in there. 

The youngest Winchester got a machete and stored it in his jacket, and picket up his gun, cocked it and hid it in his belt. Slowly he moved towards the house. It was mostly dark so he was grateful that Dean had gotten him used to have a light in his pockets. 

Sam took a long breath and slowly moved to the windows. His heart beat in his chest and he chewed on his bottom lip to try and keep calm. This was the first time Sam was out alone. Usually he was either with his dad and Dean or at least with Dean. 

He peeked into the windows but the rooms were all dark and Dean was nowhere to be seen. Slowly and carefully where he placed his feet Sam moved to the door and got out his lock pick. This was something he was really good with so it didn´t take him longer than a few seconds to break the lock and the door opened with a faint click. Sam felt the urge to call his brother´s name but didn´t know if there were any monsters in the house. Actually there was no sign of anyone being at home but Sam was pretty sure Dean wasn’t just playing a prank on him. His voice had been too distressed. 

"Dean?" Sam whispered as loud as he dared to. He pulled out his gun and slowly moved inside, his heart beating loud in his chest. Kitchen and living room were empty as expected. Some empty bottles that had once contained beer and other alcoholic things. Dean´s jacked on the couch. But no sign of fights. Sam breathed out and pushed away the thought that this - after all - was indeed a prank. Or just another test. 

Only the bedroom was left to inspect. Sam placed his hand on the handle and slowly turned it. 

"Sam? SAM? Wait! Don´t come in yet! Stay where you are and face away until I say so!" 

The panic in Dean´s voice let Sam stop dead in his tracks. "Dean? You okay? Someone in there with you?" _I am so gonna kill you if you have a girl in there!_

"No. I´m alone but they might come back soon." 

_They...so okay. Trouble._

"They? Vampires? Dean, what....?" Sam started to open the door further. 

"Sam listen! Stop! Before you help me outta here you gotta promise me something!" 

"Dean we don´t have time for..." 

"Sam! Listen!" 

Sam groaned. "Okay, Okay. What is it?"  
"You´ll NEVER ever spill a word about this again! You heard me?" 

Now the younger frowned. Dean sounded way too serious for playing a prank on him. Sam knew his brother far too well. This was serious. 

"O...kay?" 

"And if you laugh I´m so gonna kill ya!" Dean added. And with a sigh he said: "Okay come in." 

Still having his gun ready Sam slowly moved into the room and turned around to face his brother. 

 

Sam had to bite his lip so hard it started bleeding to keep from laughing. 

"Dean......you have to explain this." He chocked. 

"Sam....shut up and untie me!" 

Sam slowly moved closer to the bed. "How many Dean?" 

"Four ..okay? Four!" 

"And how did you end up like this?" Sam said, still having problems to keep his grin away. He pointed to Dean´s middle. "I mean...seems you are looking forward to them coming back." 

"Alcohol and they mixed blue pills inside. Will you now fucking UNTIE me!" 

Sam stepped next to the bedpost and started to untie his brother´s ankles. His gaze though fell on something else. "Dean is that a …" 

"Sam if you speak it out I am killing you with your own gun! Get my hands loose so I can pull it out!" 

Sam hurried to get Dean´s legs free and then moved to his hands, stumbling over some other equipment in the room. "Are those...." 

"Yes." 

"And did they...." 

"Yes. Sam, really? Can we discuss that later? Like never!" 

Chewing on his lip to keep from smirking Sam untied his brother who groaned as he got up, freed himself from what the women had left with him and reached for his clothes. 

"Will that...fade?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Sooner or later......" Dean growled. "And now let´s get out of here!" 

 

 

"Dean?" 

"Yes?" 

"You have to answer me some questions." 

"I told you not to mention that again." 

"How did you call me when they have tied you to the bed?" 

"That was before they tied me to the bed." Dean answered. His lips tight. 

Sam nodded slowly. "Okay...but then why didn´t you run in the first place?" 

"Four Ladies, Sam. FOUR." 

"Yeah and yet you called for help." 

"After I realized their plans and that they had drugged my drink. Yes." 

"And yet you didn´t run." 

"F.O.U.R. Ladies Sam. At once."


End file.
